Secret Wish
by FanficFemale
Summary: We didn't see nor hear Lewis's wish in Hocus Pocus. What if he wished for something more besides getting rid of the goo? His wish comes true, but at what price? And how will it affect his relationship with Cleo? Main Pairing: Clewis.
1. Secret Power

**A/N: Ok here's the thing. I couldn't get this out of my head until I started this story. I don't know how fast updates will be now, but I'll try my best to do it as quick as possible.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Stressing"_

**Chapter 1: Secret Power**

**Lewis's POV**

It's been one week since the showdown between Emma, Rikki, Cleo, and Charlotte. Things had gone back to normal, or as normal as it gets around here. Emma and Ash can officially be called a couple now, especially now that he knows the truth about the girls being mermaids. Rikki and Zane, still the interesting couple, having more fun battling wits with each other than going out on dates. And now that Cleo and I are back together not only are we dating frequently, but we've gotten a lot closer.

Indeed everything's back to normal and I don't expect any danger coming anytime soon. After all if something bad was going to happen I would be the first one to know because of my "warning sense" that tells me when something bad is about to happen. Or I would have some kind of vision of the possible danger ahead. Even though I know there are limits to what I can sense, I don't think we have to worry about anything right now.

It's strange how at first I despised having this power. Now I seem to rely more on what it tells or show me. I felt like I was more cursed than blessed when I realized what was happening to me. This power is a part of what I became and what I still am. I've accepted this change, maybe even going so far as embracing what I am and its gifts.

It's funny that the girls are not the only ones who have a huge secret now. What I am and the effects are my secret and mine alone. I feel the girls might not accept it just yet, especially after what happened with Charlotte, so I haven't told them. It's not that I don't trust them with my secret, in fact I have been thinking about telling Cleo as long as she promises not to tell anyone else yet. I just want to make sure they would be able to handle everything I have to tell them about my changes. After all these changes are the reasons for why I acted the way I did with Charlotte and the girls. Well I guess I can't blame my powers for all of my behavior, especially when I got warnings not to do some of the things I did or when I misinterpreted what they was telling me.

One of the most costly and dangerous misinterpretation that I made was Charlotte. I had spent more time with her than the girls because of the pull I felt to be as close as I can to her. I thought maybe that she was actually the one I was supposed to protect and not Cleo as I originally thought. I now realize how ignorant that was of me to think that. It wasn't telling me to get close to her to protect her; it was telling me to get close to her to protect Cleo from her. I was being pulled to Charlotte because she was the most danger to Cleo and the girls, and that I needed to watch her carefully. If I had realized this sooner I would have saved all of us a lot of pain. It's why I didn't fight back much whenever Rikki blamed me for the whole thing knowing that I had caused a lot of it.

I knew something bad was going to happen the day when Rikki got injured from the crate. That's why I wanted to reassure them that I was still there for them and not to trust Zane, knowing that something would go wrong and that they would need me. I know something really dangerous was going to happen during the full moon when Cleo had to go camping on Mako Island. That was why I was more paranoid and protective during the time, and then that warning told me not to bring Charlotte with us. I should have realized it then, but I started doubting the warnings after the girls handled the full moon that night. However, when I think back on it I realized that if Charlotte didn't come with us she would have never discovered the moon pool and possibly never became a mermaid.

The more time went on the more I started ignoring the warnings and thus I was causing more harm to the others especially Cleo. That's when another part of my power was revealed to me and I had my first vision. This vision had scared me, seeing Cleo being exposed as a mermaid on the beach with people around her talking and taking pictures and her telling me she missed me. When I realized this was a part of my power, I didn't understand the purpose for receiving the vision. As the vision kept playing over and over again in my dreams I figured it was trying to tell me that Cleo would be exposed. Since I still doubted my powers back then, I was doing my best to act natural and hoped the visions would just go away. But when the scene from my vision along with the same people played in front of me at the water park I knew then not to doubt the warnings or visions again. The thing that I get now that I should've got then was that it was also telling me that I had abandoned Cleo and that she still needed me with her.

The next warning was given to me the day of another full moon, though this one wasn't as bad as last time. I learned by now that I won't get a warning if the girls didn't need me and that it diverges to a certain level depending on the amount of danger that will occur. Unfortunately I couldn't tell them that when they said they had everything under control, so I had to leave them and hope they would call me when needed. And that's exactly what happened when I got a call from Emma and I stopped her from being exposed by Ash.

The most urgent warning I felt was when I learned about Max, and Charlotte learned that her grandmother was a mermaid. This one truly frightened me because I didn't know at that time what would be so dangerous. So I started doing research again to see if I could find out what will happen or prepare the girls for whatever was coming. When Max proposed the deal about taking him to Mako in exchange for his research I was going to decline. After all I didn't know Max that well then, and I wasn't sure if he was what the danger was. And even though I may not show it enough I do care more about the girls' safety than anything else. But at that moment I found out my powers not only tell me about bad things happening, they also tell me when there is no danger or treat coming when I believe there is. I felt a strong positive vibe go though me as a confirmation that there was no danger, meaning that I could trust Max. When I saw Max heading towards the moon pool I started doubting my powers again. I kept getting more positive vibes letting me know not to worry but I still had until I learned Max already knew about the mermaids. This once again proved that I should trust my powers a lot more.

As I saw Charlotte watching the film that showed her the existence of mermaids I knew this was the reason for the dangerous warning I received earlier. I did my best to keep Charlotte from the truth, at the same time trying to comfort the girls so they wouldn't have to worry as much as I was. However both of these things did not go well at all. The girls were still worried and scared, even if they didn't admit to the last part. That's why I wanted to reassure them that they would be safe. I do not like it when someone I care about feels this way and I can't seem to ease or help them when they needed me the most. In fact that is the main reason for why I have my powers in the first place, so I could help protect them.

It only got worse when Charlotte told me she talked to Max and he told her everything. This shocked me because I had thought I could trust Max, which is why I gave him back the research instead of keeping or hiding it myself. That event made me realize an important thing about my powers; they will help the people I also start to care about too. So since I had started caring for Charlotte there were no warnings or signs that she was following me and that she would learn the truth, especially since it was something Charlotte desperately wanted. So now I have to be very mindful of whom I care for because if I happen to like the wrong person, like Charlotte, my powers will start helping them as well.

I level of the warnings kept increasing when Charlotte showed me she was a mermaid and when she realized she had all three powers. This encouraged me to try to bring the girls together hoping that if all of them could get along that the dangerous warnings would stop. But it seemed that no matter how hard I tried they just couldn't agree with each other and disliked what the other was doing.

After a while I learned two very important things about my powers. The first one is that my powers don't warn me about me being in danger. It won't let me know when I'm the one in danger, only the ones I care for. I know this because if it did I would have taken Nate more seriously and probably wouldn't have gotten hurt like I did. But this doesn't bother me too much because I care more about the girls safety than mine's anyway, I just have to be more careful about the things happening to and around me without the aid of my powers. The second and probably most important thing I learned that day was that my powers could actually enhance the girls' powers. When both sides were fighting for control over my boat that Nate had taken. They were actually even in power with each other and I knew that it was going to continue going both ways. At that time I wanted so bad to be able to help the girls and stop Charlotte from hurting Nate that my powers responded to me and the girls were able to fight off Charlotte. I didn't know what happened at the time but I knew I had something to do with it.

I realized that I had enhanced the girls' powers when Charlotte showed me that she had "mastered" hers. She thought that she was a better mermaid because she controlled her powers before the others did, when in truth it was because of me enhancing her powers. I guess because I wanted Charlotte to have more control of her powers so she wouldn't hurt anyone or risk exposure my powers reacted to her and gave her more power. Again proving that it helps the people I begin to care for. So basically I can strengthen the abilities of the people I want to help; as long as it's a person I care for and when they actually need my help.

Another one of my foolish acts was when I ignored a high warning that came when I had agreed to not socialize with Rikki, Emma, and Cleo anymore. Ironically I reluctantly agreed to this because I got my second vision the night before about Charlotte battling against the girls. That did eventually happen, though my vision didn't tell me who would win. My vision was of Charlotte making creatures out of the water and the girls using their individual powers to stop it but then the creatures were trapping them and moving them towards the water. I thought that if I broke off with the girls for a while it would keep Charlotte away from them and she wouldn't have a reason to hurt them. This proved to be in vain when I found out that she not only stole my phone but Cleo's necklace as well, which made me finally realize that I needed to be by Cleo's side when the girls would face off.

My vision of the girls face off continued like the first vision letting me know that moment was coming soon. After Max told me about the effects of the fifty year full moon I hoped that I would be able to stop Charlotte so the showdown would not happen. The fact that the girls told me she used her powers to hurt them earlier when they were trying to warn Charlotte of the full moon proved to me that their battle was coming fast and I needed to act quickly. It was one of those time were I wished I could be warned when I'm in trouble because then maybe I wouldn't of fallen for Charlotte's trap. The showdown happened just like in my vision though I had noticed a few things were left out. At the end they had won and Charlotte lost her powers forever. What they don't know is that I helped a little by strengthening their powers in the end. However I did not win it for them, they did it themselves and I just helped a little. Although I'm sure if I told them about it they, mainly Rikki, would think that I didn't believe they could do it on their own. That is one of the reasons why I haven't told them about my changes and how much it affected everything, they might take it the wrong way believing that I didn't think they could handle themselves.

Even though things have settled down now I feel that a big change is coming, but in a good way. I'm not sure if it's just a natural feeling or if it's my powers telling me that. All I know is it will have something to deal with Cleo's and mine relationship. Maybe it's because I might finally tell her about what really has been happening to me. If she does take it in a positive way I can see us doing a lot more things together and understandings well defiantly be going around. The ironic thing about that is that if this happens my change makes us closer, when the reason I got them is because we were falling apart. Yes, there's no way I could forget that all of this happened because I had made that one secret wish.

**A/N: Hope you like it so far! **

**Please Review! Thank You! **


	2. Cleo Finds Out the Fun Way

**A/N: This chapter will have a lemon in it. You might also be a little confused towards the end but it will be explained latter on.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Stressing"_

**Chapter 2: Cleo Finds Out the Fun Way**

**Cleo's POV**

Right now I'm at the water park on a date with Lewis. We've just been walking around enjoying the other's company. I'm glad we're back together again; it feels right like this holding his hand while we walk. Its times like this that I regret ever braking up with him in the first place, but that's in the past now along with Charlotte. Nothing bad has happened since then and I have this feeling that something special is about to happen with Lewis and me. I wonder if he feels it too.

We visited Ronnie for a while and went on the rides that were safe for me to go on. Sometimes it bothers me when we can't do certain things because I'm a mermaid. I know because of this fact we won't be able to do some things ordinary couples do, like go to the beach in public, or…well other things that would involve a fair amount of water. The point is that though being a mermaid has its advantages, it also has disadvantages as well. Lewis doesn't seem to mind the disadvantages as much as I do. When I bring them up he just smiles at me and says he understands how I feel. The interesting thing about that is I can tell he really means it, which confuses me because how can he. Don't get me wrong I'm glad that he does understand its just why does he. He's not a mermaid, or I guess a merman in his case, but then again that doesn't mean anything does it? People don't have to be exactly like me to understand me right? I mean I know other people have their own sets of problems that cause them burden, and I'm sure Lewis is no exception.

Maybe I'm thinking about this too much, after all this isn't the place nor the time to think about these things. I should be enjoying myself with my boyfriend, and relaxing. I can think about all that later at home. We eventually come across a park bench and decide to sit down for awhile. Lucky for us we were at a more secluded part of the park so we didn't have to worry about too many people watching or hearing us. Lewis wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him as I lean on his chest. I could hear the rhythm of his heart beat which brought a smile to my face. It had been a nice day so far with the sun shinning and light breezes flowing threw the air. This was defiantly a good time to have a date like this and not for troubling thoughts. However when I looked up at Lewis I noticed he had a worried look on his face, and started looking around frantically. This worried me deeply, the only times I've seen him like this was when something bad happened. He suddenly stood up and pulled us off the bench saying it was time for us to go.

We were now moving at a faster pace apparently making our way towards the exit. I kept asking him what was wrong, but he just told me to keep walking until we reached the exit. I didn't know what to make of this so I kept following his lead hoping to get some answers from him later. But before we made it to the exit I heard a loud scream coming from the dolphin arena. Thinking that it might have something to do with Ronnie, I told Lewis that we should check it out, but surprisingly he said we shouldn't go and was still pulling me towards the exit. This made me angry, how could he say something like that when someone could be in trouble. With my mind made up I got out of his grip and ran towards the dolphin area. Lewis pleaded for me to come back and for a minute I almost did because of the clear desperation and frightened tone in his voice, but another scream was uttered so I continued to run.

I reached the dolphin arena looking for the source of the scream. When I saw a little girl drowning in the pool I knew I had to try and save her. I jumped in the pool and transformed into a mermaid swimming as fast as I could. I finally reached the girl and pulled her towards the edge. I got her out of the water and knew she was safe now. She looked at me with amazement and wonder, which didn't surprise me at all as I smiled lightly at the girl. What did surprise me was a flash of light appearing in my face. It was from a camera that some guy leaning on the rail was holding. Another flash of light appeared which made me turn around seeing several people staring and taking photos. This scared me greatly, how could I have been so careless. I should have known that I wouldn't have been the only one hearing the girl scram. More people had started showing up around the arena. I didn't know what to do, I was too petrified to move or do anything at this point. People continued to talk, stare, and take pictures, which was making me feel so vulnerable at that moment that I started to cry.

Then I heard Lewis's voice projecting from a loud speaker near by. I looked around for him and found him on the center of the area with a mike in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce a new act for the dolphin show Cleo Sertori. Cleo has been working as an employee here for a while and wanted to put on a surprise show for you that would've been shown later during the day. For her show she was going to act as a mermaid who would perform with a dolphin, but she decided to save a young girl's life taking the risk of people seeing her before her show. So please give her a hand for saving a girl's life and wanting to put on a surprise show for all of you today," announced Lewis.

There were a few seconds of silence and I started to worry more but then people started clapping and I heard various compliments about how wonderfully done my tail was, how brave I was for saving the girl, and how they couldn't wait to see my show. Unfortunately this made me realize that I didn't have a show to put on for anybody. When I gave a worried look to Lewis he seemed to get the message and decided to make another announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen since Cleo's surprise is out I think it would be best if I tell you what her routine will be and then she'll do it for you now. Is that fine for everyone?"

Lewis received several confirmations to continue on. He gave me a quick reassuring look which I replied to with a grateful smile and started speaking again.

"First off Cleo will be performing with Ronnie who is her favored dolphin. Cleo will demonstrate Ronnie's agility and playfulness by playing various games with him in the water. Now please give us several minutes to get the props and Ronnie ready for the show, so sit tight."

After Lewis finished speaking the crowd had dispersed some from the area apparently now looking for a seat. Lewis then came towards me and told me to get Ronnie and he'd get everything else. I must have still had a worried look on my face because he gave me a small kiss on my forehead and a comforting smile. I gave him a smile back as I dove down in the water looking for Ronnie. I wasn't sure if we could pull this off, but its obvious Lewis thinks so and that's enough for me right now.

Lewis and I decided to go to the beach after we left the water park. We found a good spot to lay down with me lying on top of him with our chests touching. It's still hard for me to believe that we succeeded in putting on a fair show at the park. I have to admit that after a while I had fun playing with Ronnie and people looked like they were having fun watching us. Even the park manager suggested I should do this routine more often, but Lewis on my behalf said it was just a one time thing. That reminds me I haven't even thanked Lewis yet for getting me out of that mess. If it wasn't for him I'd probably be experimented in a science lab by now. So to thank him I kissed him on the lips which I could tell surprised him, but he soon started getting into the kiss.

Lewis slowly put his hands under my shirt causing me to gasp from surprise. He used this to his advantage and plunged his tongue into my mouth. When I felt his tongue exploring in my mouth I started doing the same in his, which caused a wrestling match between our tongues. He moved his hands upwards caressing my skin gently while they were making their journey. This was the first time that we did anything besides kissing, and so far I like it a lot. He surprised me by putting his hands under my bra and rubbing my breasts in a fluid motion. This caused me to moan from the sensation which seemed to please Lewis since I felt him smirking in the kiss. He broke off the kiss but still continued rubbing my breasts. I was about to tell him that we should stop, but he removed one of his hands from my breast and used if to put his finger on my lips. He must have read my mind because he said we would stop before we get too far. I honestly didn't think we could do that because we hadn't started anything yet and I was already losing myself to his touches.

Before I could contemplate more on this he started leaving small trails of kisses on my neck. My thoughts were now only on Lewis's tender kisses and what I could do to return the favor. So I started nibbling and kissing his ear. This caused him to smile against my neck and started sucking it. I was enjoying these sensations rising in me more and wanted to continue so I put my hands under his shirt massaging his chest like he had done with my breasts, which by the way he was still rubbing with one hand. What I noticed while feeling his chest was that it had some muscle that told me he does work out after all. Something inside me wanted to see these muscles for myself, so I lifted myself up slightly from Lewis. This made him give me a questioning look, but I ignored it and started pulling his shirt up. This gave me a good view of his well formed chest as I started tracing my finger around his biceps. When he noticed what I was doing he grinned and stopped my wondering finger. It was my turn to give him a questioning look, he let go of my hand and removed his shirt. Now this defiantly gave me a better view and I couldn't stop the huge smile that broke out on my face. I went back to tracing his chest though this time with tender small kisses and I was able to cover more ground now. He was making light groaning sounds which made his chest vibrate. I felt the vibration while I was kissing his chest that tickled my lips causing me to giggle. He lifted my face to his and brought me in for another French kiss.

That's it I never want to stop, this feels too good. The best part is that Lewis is the one making me feel this way, no one else. I pulled myself closer to him with my hands around his neck trying to have as much contact with him as possible. He must of wanted the same thing because he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. His fingers made their way under my shirt for a second time. I knew he was going for my breasts again so I did something that in my normal state of mind would be against. But since the only thing in my mind was to feel more pleasure from Lewis I broke off the kiss and took my shirt off too. When my shirt was off I whispered lightly in his ear how to take off my bra. He did as instructed as if my voice had him under some kind of trance. After he fully removed my bra he looked at my breasts with interest and started caressing them again. After a few moments he lowered his head to my chest and started sucking on my left breast, causing me to moan and use my hands to pull his head closer to my breast. He switched from one breast to the other creating more urges in me. I don't think he knows how he's making me feel right now; I can't even describe it myself. All I know is that he's the one making me feel this way and I wanted to give him the same feeling. I want him to know how much joy he's bringing me right now. I want to show him, I want him to have the same experience as I am now. But how can I do that? There has to be a way. Maybe I'm thinking about this too much. Maybe I should let my instincts tell me what to do. I take a deep breath and let myself give in to my instincts. When I did this I felt some kind of presence in me that started to take control of my body.

My hands left the back of his head and started going down his chest. My hands stated going down father which confused me a little, but the presence was in control so my hands continue their journey. Whatever I was about to do Lewis apparently knew because then he stopped sucking my breast and looked at me with surprise. I could tell he was about to stop but before he could my hands reached their destination and started rubbing there lightly. This made a groan come from Lewis though he was clearly trying to suppress it. He whispered my name in a mix of pleasure and urgency. However the presence taking over heard more of the pleasure than urgency so my hands started massaging faster and harder. This caused him to say my name again only this time pleasure seemed to be the only thing in his voice now. I realized that he was acting the same way I did when he was rubbing my breasts and when he started sucking them that's when I had that marvelous feeling. The presence must have realized this too so my hands left their previous spot and pulled down his pants and underwear slightly as my head lowered down to suck the place were my hands were. Lewis then grabbed my shoulders trying to keep himself balanced. He kept saying something about not being able to hold himself much longer. I didn't know what he meant by that but the presence was still in control and replied to what he said by having my tongue rub against him. This caused him to tighten his hold on my shoulders and screaming my name as I felt something enter my mouth.

This caused me to remove my mouth because I almost choked from the amount flowing. I tasted some of the substance that was in my mouth and realized that it had an amazing taste. Realizing this tasty substance came from Lewis, made me wonder if he knew he could produce something so sweet. Since I still had some of the substance in my mouth The presence decide to give some to Lewis by kissing him and pushing some into his mouth so he could know how good it tasted. He too almost chocked when I suddenly poured it into his mouth, but he managed to swallow it and brought me closer to deepen the kiss. I climbed into his lap to continue deepening the kiss, but I felt something poking me in between my legs. This seemed to make the presence scream and made me remove my shorts and panties while still keeping our kiss. Lewis didn't seem to notice I removed my last bit of clothing until I wrapped my legs around his waist. This caused him to tense and break off the kiss trying to gently pull me off of him. But the presence wouldn't have any of that and started rocking back and forth towards him while keeping my legs secured tightly around his waist.

Lewis was looking like he was about to lose it himself any minute. Then the presence made me whisper something in his ear in a husker voice. From what I could comprehend in my current state I had whispered for him to take me and make me his forever. That seemed to do the trick as he took off his pants and boxers and laid me down on the ground with him on top of me. He opened my legs and started pushing into me. I felt pain as he kept pushing and I wanted to stop, but soon he made his way completely inside me and the pain was long forgotten. All I felt now was tons of pleasure and joy throughout my body as the same substance that I tasted earlier went in me causing both of us to scream the others name. Lewis then collapsed on top of me both of us exhausted. He then rolled off of me to lie beside me.

Then the strangest thing happed. I suddenly turned into a mermaid even though I know no water touched me. Surprised I turned to Lewis hoping he may figure out what's going on. But when I looked at him I saw he had an orange tail that replaced his legs. He looked more nervous than surprised which confused me. Finally he made eye contact with me and somehow I knew about everything and how his wish had a huge part in all of it.

However before I could say anything about this, I felt that presence that was deep inside of me taking over me more strongly than before and made me smile at Lewis pulling myself closer to him. It must of happed to him too because when I looked into his eyes I say someone I didn't recognize. We started kissing and he whispered to me calling me his mate. The thing taking over me replied to him saying that he was my mate as well. Lewis, or the thing taking over him, pulled on top of me and started kissing in between my breast. I just kept saying mate over and over again as he traveled kisses all over the parts of my breasts that weren't covered. Then I suggested we go in the ocean and finish our mating there. He agreed and I used my powers to move the water from the ocean to carry us off the beach and drag us to the bottom of the sea.

I woke up the next morning in my bed feeling better than ever. I and my mate had finished the mating ritual last night which means no one can take us away from each other and that we'll be together forever. I can't believe I was so afraid about tapping into who I really was yesterday. It's so silly how I thought it was some strange force taking me over. No it was the mermaid in me finally coming out. I am a mermaid after all and since it's still mating season it only made sense for me and my mate to finally be joined. Speaking of him I wonder if he's up yet, I should call him and find out. I pick up the phone and dial his number as his mother answers the phone.

"Hi Mrs. McCartney, is my ma…I mean Lewis up yet?" I asked almost making that slip.

"Yes he is, in fact I think he was going to call you just now. Let me get him," she replied before I heard her calling Lewis to get the phone.

"Lewis speaking," he greeted.

"You know I love hearing your voice in the morning." I replied in a seductive voice.

"And I love hearing yours as well my mate," he responded in the same way.

"I glad you feel that way too because we're going to have a long conversation later about you know what." I told him with some seriousness in my voice.

"You mean my 'special abilities' and the thing you know we have in common now," Lewis answered back sounding more professional.

"Yes, so meet me at the JuiceNet in an hour."

"I'll be there, and mate."

"Yes?"

"I love you," he said in the most honest and certain tone I've ever heard from him.

"I love you too mate." I said with equal amount of certainty and honesty as we both hung up the phone.

**A/N: This was the first lemon I ever wrote so feedback is greatly appreciated, but NO FLAMES. I was trying to keep it simple but strong at the same time. Like I said if your confused about the whole mate thing it will be explained later.**


	3. Who You Really Are

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I've been busy. Well here's the next chapter.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Stressing"_

**Chapter 3: Who You Really Are **

**Emma's POV**

It was ten o'clock in the morning and I was working my shift at the JuiceNet today. There weren't too many people here right now so this gave me time to wonder in my thoughts. The main thing that needs some thinking about is the strange thing that has been going on with me whenever I'm around Ash. I can't explain it exactly but whenever I'm with him something inside me wants me to go_ further _with him. At first I thought it was just teenage hormones, the ones that make you feel that way when you're in a good relationship and want more from it. But when I'm around Ash a lot that something gets stronger to the point where it takes over my body. I know people say that happens sometimes, especially when the mood is right and you're with the guy of your dreams. However this takes it a step further, if what happened three days ago was any indication.

**Flashback**

Ash and I were at the front of my house since he wanted to walk me home after our date. I had agreed to go horse riding with him and am pleased to say that it was much better than the first time. Of course the fact that we were on the same horse could have something to do with it. Right now we're kind of stuck in an awkward silence that is until he kissed me. It startled me at first because he did it so suddenly, but once I felt his lips being firmly pressed to mine I had no choice but to relax into the kiss. I put my arms around his neck and his hands were holding me waist, which caused the kiss to deepen as we were pressing ourselves close to each other. It's amazing how every kiss with him just gets better and better, it never feels the same to me.

Then he surprised me again by trying to slide his tongue into my mouth, asking permission to enter. I was hesitant at first, but something in me wanted this so I risked opening my mouth more allowing his tongue to explore and play with my tongue. Ok as of right now this is the best kiss I've ever had and I hope this won't be the only one like this. While I was lost in my thoughts about the kiss, I failed to notice my hands and tongue moving on their own. However Ash took notice and quickly broke off the kiss, thus bringing me back to reality. I was going to ask him why he stopped so suddenly until I noticed my hands under his shirt. It didn't take me long to figure out that my hands had planned to go down further since they were already at his stomach.

I couldn't help the fact that I had felt nice sized muscles where my hands were and the feeling that was inside me wanted to feel those muscles more. So before I knew what was happening my fingers started massaging and tracing his muscles delicately. I heard a sound coming from Ash and that seemed to make me lose more control of my body. My body moved closer to him and my lips meant his in a heated kiss. I felt my tongue moving crazily in his mouth and my hands going lower and lower. I'm scared right now, it seems I can't control my body anymore and now Ash is going along with it. His hands that were still at my waist were now under my shirt and getting closer to my breasts. A moan escaped from me when I felt his hands under my bra stroking my breasts causing him to smile in the kiss. My eyes had closed a while ago so I couldn't see what he was doing after he left my lips.

"Emma, are you sure you want to continue?" he asked in a tone that clearly said he wanted me to say yes.

But, I didn't want to continue something was clearly wrong here and whatever it is would no doubt cause me to give myself to him completely. It's not that I don't want to do it, its just I would like to do it when no strange force in making me. And I was going to tell him that; unfortunately it seems that force has control over my voice too.

"Yes I want to, but we should find a more secluded place to finish," the force/I whispered in his ear.

"And where do you have in mind?" Ash asked me softly.

I felt my lips form a sly smile and then my hands took his from under my shirt.

"Follow me love," I/force said in a seductive voice before my hand grabs his as we started waling.

I was really hoping calling him "love" would have told him something was wrong because I have never called him that. Ok I thought of calling him that but never had the courage to do so because it was a special term that signals a new turn in a relationship and I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Of course this force apparently is and Ash seems to be as helpless against it as I am. Then the force took us to the back of my house. I knew what it had in mind and knew if we got there without being seen we wouldn't come out until I was no longer a virgin.

At that moment I was very grateful that I wasn't an only child because Elliot come out of the back and saw us.

"Why are you guys back here?" he asked with a questioning look on his face.

Elliot's appearance did the trick as Ash seemed to get back his sense and let go of my hand. This caused my lips to frown and give Elliot an angry look. This worried me more because with the force still in control of me it could use my powers to hurt my brother. Just then Ash spoke.

"I was just walking Emma home and saying my goodbyes. Right Em?"

The angry look on my face was replaced with a disappointing one.

"Right lo…Ash."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to Elliot as my head turned to watch him leave. After Ash left I felt the force withdrawing and I had control over my body again.

**End Flashback**

Even though that happened a few days ago, I didn't want to risk something like that happening again so I've been avoiding Ash lately. I could tell he knew that I was avoiding him and gives me confused looks whenever I see him. I haven't told him that something had made me do and say those things that day. He probably thinks that I wanted to go to the next level and wants to finish where we left off. That's why I can't tell him what really happened; I mean what am I supposed to say. "Actually Ash I don't want to go there with our relationship, it was some force that took control of me that wanted to." Yah I can definitely see where that conversation would lead, a breakup or an insane asylum.

Maybe I can talk to the girls and see if something like this happened to them. I heard the bell that signaled that someone entered the café and turned to see Cleo come in. Well that's convenient. I watched Cleo as she looked around apparently trying to find something. I was going to go over and ask her what she was looking for, but she must have found it because she stopped looking and had a huge smile on her face. I wondered what it was that caused her to smile like that, so I looked in the direction she was looking at and saw Lewis sitting at a booth. What a minute when did Lewis get here! Was I lost in my thoughts so much that I didn't notice him entering and if that was the case, why didn't he say anything to me.

I watched Cleo walk to the booth and she said something to Lewis that made a huge grin appear on his face too. What they did next really surprised me. After Cleo said whatever she said, Lewis said something as he got out of the booth and he and Cleo started making out. It wasn't just that, but also the way they were doing it. It looked like they were wrestling with each other which eventually caused them to lose their balance and fall in the booth. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one to notice their display as I saw other people looking in their direction with interest and shock all in one. It was a good thing that one only a few people were here witnessing this and would most likely forget about it later, two that once they fell in the booth no one could see them because the table was blocking most of the view, and three they had me there to break it up before it got more out of hand.

I swiftly made my way over to the both to see Cleo lying on top of Lewis and both in a passionate kiss. Cleo's hands were under Lewis's shirt on his stomach and his hands were under her shirt on her back. One of Cleo's legs was positioned in between Lewis's legs and one of his legs was in between hers. I was stunned by the position they were in and it took me a while to snap out of it. I said their names a few times but in a low tone so it wouldn't bring anymore attention. However it seemed they were trapped in their own world and I could tell they were going to do more because they were starting to slide the others cloths off. When I saw this I knew I had to stop them now, so I started prying Cleo off of Lewis. Both noticed what I was doing and gave me the hardest glares I've ever seen on either of their faces.

"Let go of my mate now," said Lewis in a cold tone that caused some fear to enter me.

"You heard my mate, so let go of me or else," Cleo stated in a threatening voice that matched Lewis's.

I didn't know what was going on, what happened to my friends. They're acting like I'm their enemy or something. I let go of Cleo after that and moved back from them yet I didn't leave them. I must have had a hurt look on my face because their glares left their faces and were replaced with recognition and regret. Cleo got up from the booth followed by Lewis before straightening themselves up promptly.

"Emma, I'm so sorry for speaking to you like that," Cleo apologized with sincerity.

"Me too Em, we didn't mean to upset you," replied Lewis with remorse.

I was relieved that they seemed to be back to normal now, but something about what they said earlier bugged me.

"It's ok, apology accepted. But why did both you call the other mate?" I asked them casually.

They both smiled and glanced at each other briefly.

"I think it's best if we don't tell you," stated Lewis.

"Oh and why's that?" I asked wanting to know the reason for my friends' strange behavior.

"Trust me Emma it's much better if you and Ash find out for yourselves," answered Cleo giving Lewis a look that only he could understand.

What did she mean by that and what does Ash have to do with it. Could it have something to do with that force that took control of me? If that is the case and they know something about it they need to tell me, not turn it into a mystery.

"Guys if something is going on I have a right to know about it, especially if it has something to do with my relationship with Ash," I announced sternly.

They were silently communicating with each other and appeared to settle some kind of agreement.

"Emma come with me," Cleo commanded as she started walking and pulling me to an empty booth.

We sat down across from each other and Cleo started speaking.

"Emma, have you felt different around Ash lately?" she asked though something told me she already knew the answer to that.

"Yes, I have and to be honest it's scaring me Cleo," I answered truthfully.

She smiled lightly and grabbed my hand.

"Believe me Emma, its nothing to be scared of. I felt that way too when I first felt it, but it's actually a wonderful thing. Trust me," she responded.

"How can some force that takes over you and tries to force your relationship to the next level before you're ready be a good thing?" I asked her sarcastically which caused her to laugh.

Why is she laughing? I know I was being sarcastic but I was being serious too. I gave her a confused but firm look and she started to calm herself down enough to answer my question.

"It's ironic that I thought the exact same thing, but now I realize how ridiculous that sounds and you just reinforced that when you said it out loud. Emma that force is just the real you trying to finally come out," she proclaimed naturally.

"What do you mean by the real me Cleo, I know who I am and that force isn't apart of it," I said with certainty.

This apparently made Cleo angry because she gave me a very serious look after she let go of my hand.

"How can you say something like that; all that force is doing is helping you become what and who you truly are! This isn't the real you, the real you is a mermaid!" she exclaimed.

"Cleo, please keep your voice down," I said quickly noticing people looking at us.

"How can you expect me to when one of my fellow mermaids are neglecting who they are?!" she shouted firmly but somehow more quietly.

"Cleo we're not just mermaids were also teenaged girls, and I don't mind being that either," I told her softly which seemed to make her look at me intently.

"You're wrong Emma, were mermaids nothing more and nothing less. We may have to live like regular girls do but that doesn't mean we are. I've accepted the fact that I'm only a mermaid and I'm proud of it. And until you let that force help you you'll never understand that," Cleo finished as she left the booth to return to the one Lewis was sitting at earlier.

I just sat there not sure what to make of everything that just happened. I continued to watch Cleo and Lewis who were just talking now. She looked calmer now that she was talking to him. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" asked Ash with concern.

I looked at him and stated in a neutral voice, "Either I am and Cleo's not, or I'm not and Cleo is. But both aren't good scenarios are they?"

**A/N: Hope the chapter was enjoyable! **

**By the way do you think Cleo and Lewis were too OOC or acted the way you think mates would given the situation.**


	4. Slowly Putting the Pieces Together

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! Hope the wait wasn't too painful.**

**P.S. Lewis and Cleo will be calling each other mate only when they're alone or they're having an intimate moment. **

**To Peya Luna: **I will explain the mating underwater later on in the story.

**To ****MayGirl47****:** Your review helped me to post this up quicker so thank you!

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Stressing"_

**Chapter 4: Slowly Putting the Pieces Together**

**Cleo's POV**

Twenty-three minutes had passed and Lewis and I were still at the Juice Net continuing our conversation. I was definitely surprised about how much his wish played a huge part in what had happened. However, I understand and know Lewis better now because of it, and I can honestly say I'm glad that he made that wish. Of course, he wanted this to just be between us and I agreed promising not to tell anyone about it.

Now that that was settled, I felt it was time to talk about a way to help the girls in the mating department.

"There has to be a way we can help them," I said with determination.

"We could try explaining it to them," Lewis suggested with a thoughtful look on his face.

That's one of the things I like about us being mates. We can read each other like a book, knowing instantly what the other is thinking or trying to say. This makes our conversations much easier to discuss, especially in public places like this. But back down to business, could telling them more about it work? Maybe, but then again my talk with Emma earlier didn't seem to help, and discussing this with Rikki would be like trying to knock down a brick wall with your bare hands. I had to let a sigh escape my lips when I realized this.

"I don't think that will help much," I stated simply.

Lewis looked at me for a moment before he let out his own sigh.

"Yeah you're right…talking to Rikki would be like knocking down a brick wall," he replied leaning his back against the booth.

"And if we tell them, it wouldn't guarantee that they'll want to mate anyway," I continued gaining a frown on my face.

"True, most likely Rikki would try to fight against it and Emma would try avoiding it," Lewis commented.

I had to agree with Lewis there, they would probably act that way. Though knowing this does not make me feel any better at all.

"But they shouldn't! If they never mate they can never be or know who they really are!" I yelled in frustration.

I didn't care if anyone heard me by now because this was just too important for me to remain calm about it. I care too much about them to not worry about something like this; after all they're also mermaids, making us family. And I didn't want my friends/sisters to lose the chance to gain something this important. Mating season doesn't last forever and by the next time it comes again it might be too late for them. Anything can happen in the next two years. With school taking up most of that time and having jobs to worry about leaves less time for dating! There's also the possibility of one of them ending their relationship, someone making an "I'm leaving out of town" move, or something even worse than that! Any of those things could occur given enough time! And if they did happen, I don't know what I…

My ramblings ceased as soon as I felt two strong lips capture mine in a romantic kiss. I felt calmness overcome me as I focused more on the wonderful feeling of my mate's lips on mine. A few seconds later, our kiss ended and those troubling thoughts had left my mind. And I'm sure that was the result Lewis was hoping for from that kiss.

"Feel better now?" he asked me, before giving me a small smile.

"Yes, I do…I must have been pretty deep in my thoughts," I commented to Lewis.

I was of course referring to how I didn't notice Lewis leaving his side of the both to come to mine, and the fact he had to have moved my body towards him at some point in order to kiss me. Yep, I must have been thinking pretty deep alright if I didn't notice any of that.

"Yeah you were, and the things you were thinking about didn't make it any better," replied Lewis with some concern edged in his words.

His concern for me brought a smile on my face. Its times like these that remind me of how much he really cares for me.

"I know…but thanks to you I'm ok now," I uttered softly leaning my head on Lewis's shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that. You don't need to worry about those kinds of things. We'll figure something out," stated Lewis confidently.

I took my head off of his shoulder so I could look directly at him.

"Your right we will…and who knows maybe it will happen on its own like it did for us," I said as the smile on my face grew remembering that special moment.

I saw his lips form a grin, telling me he was remembering that event too.

"You know, when I can't figure out a solution to a problem…doing something else to take my mind off of it usually helps me figure it out later," he commented normally. Though afterwards he sent a smirk in my direction, making me realize what he was really implying.

"It's definitely worth a try, besides we might get some_ inspiration_ along the way," I answered in a seductive tone.

"Well then we better get started…on something else," quickly replied Lewis.

"Lead the way," was all I needed to say before he swiftly got out of the booth and grabbed my hand pulling me out with him.

Once we were both out of the booth, we immediately made our way towards the exit.

**Rikki's POV**

I was heading towards the Juice Net hoping to catch the girls there and hang out, or something along those lines. I'm usually not the one to suggest these kinds of things first, but the fact is, I'm bored! There's not much to do around here in the summer with school out and me not having nor getting a job, thus leaving plenty of time on my hands. The only things that I have to fill that time are being with my boyfriend and/or friends. So I'm hoping Emma and Cleo will find something for us to do together since I can't go to Zane right now.

I just reached the Juice Net in time to see Lewis and Cleo running out of the place in a hurry. Nevertheless, I called out their names hoping that they will hear me. They must have because they stopped running and turned towards me. Seeing as I got their attention, I walked to them wearing a smirk on my face.

"So is there a fire in there or you two just decided to run really fast for fun?" I asked them in a joking matter.

"Oh we were definitely running _for fun_," answered Lewis, both of them gaining huge grins after he said that.

_Ok_, I didn't expect that kind of reply and I'm sure I don't want to know what that really means. They must have sensed my discomfort because they stopped grinning, well they didn't stop but they did tone it down to a regular level.

"So Rikki, how are you and Zane doing?" Cleo asked suddenly.

I was a little surprised by the abruptness of the question, and is it me or was there some eagerness in her voice when she asked that.

"Fine I guess. I haven't been around him lately though," I answered casually.

I watched as the grins on their face left, leaving grim expressions in its place.

"Why?" questioned Lewis in a severe but curious tone.

My brow rose at this, since when did Lewis show this much interest in my relationship with Zane. Something's definitely going on here and I'm going to find out what.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him back in a snappy tone giving him a hard look.

I could've sworn I saw a hurt expression cross his face, but it was gone in a second and the look on his face became serious.

"Because we're f…friends and I care about you," Lewis sincerely relied.

"He's right Rikki; we're your…friends. We'll always care about you, even if it doesn't seem that way sometimes," Cleo confirmed with honesty in her voice.

This completely threw me off. I mean I know we're all supposed to be friends and everything, yet the amount of emotion in their voices showed more than just friendship. I don't know what to make of any of this. I'll just have to let it go for now until I get a chance to think about it more. So I guess I might as well answer Lewis's question.

"Zane said he was giving me some special surprise so he wanted me to stay away for a while until its ready."

Cleo and Lewis let out a relieved sigh and were smiling again, meaning they were happy with my answer.

"I'm sure the _surprise_ will be worth the wait then," Cleo stated positively.

"I agree. Oh! Cleo, we better go now if we still want to…" started off Lewis.

"Right! Um, Rikki we have something important to do right away. We'll see you later ok?"

"_Sure._" I said carefully.

"Come on let's go," Lewis stated with enthusiasm as he took Cleo's hand and both started walking away.

"Later/See you Rikki!" they shouted before they started running again.

This conversation with Cleo and Lewis takes first place for the weirdest moment in my life, and becoming a mermaid has been bumped down to second! Now I'm officially lost, and when things start to not make any sense it's time to talk to Emma. I just hope she's acting normal; if not then I'll have to go shopping for some new friends. So with a forced smile on my face I entered the Juice Net.

**Emma's POV**

After I had answered Ash's question, I quickly went back to work. I had felt that force starting to surface and I didn't want it to take control of me again especially not here. I still had my doubts about all of this and talking with Cleo just made me more confused than before.

Even while I was working, my focus was mainly on Lewis and Cleo. They had been talking for quite some time now and from what I can tell, it's something really important.

"But they shouldn't! If they never mate they can never be or know who they really are!" I heard Cleo shout out in frustration.

I flinched when I heard her. I knew that she was talking about me and Rikki, and it made me feel somewhat guilty that I was one of the reasons she was so upset. What made me feel worse was when I noticed the solemn expression growing on her face. I wanted to try and comfort my friend in her depressed state; however I couldn't because I was still attending costumers.

Yet it seems I don't have to worry about comforting Cleo anymore because Lewis had taken care of it. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Lewis go over to Cleo and give her a kiss. I could tell Cleo was feeling much better after that and it made me glad to see that she was in good hands. Knowing that Cleo was alright now I decided to put my focus back on working, unfortunately that seems like that wasn't such a good idea because when I saw Cleo and Lewis running hastily towards and out the door I had clearly missed something.

I saw Rikki come in a few minutes later with a clearly fake happy expression on her face, and knowing her that means something must be really bothering her. She looked directly at me and gave me the "we need to seriously talk right now" look that confirmed my suspicious that something was going on. So once I made sure all of the costumers were taken care of for the time being, Rikki and I sat down at a booth that was far enough away for a private conversation.

"Ok Rikki, what is it?" I asked her in a concerned tone.

"You saw Lewis and Cleo when they were here right?"

I paused for a moment before answering her question.

"Yeah, they were here for a while…why do you want to know?" I asked her, fearing where this conversation was going.

"Well, I was wondering if they were acting _differently_ while they were here," inquired Rikki.

Looks like I guessed right in my assumption of where this talk would lead to, and it seems that Rikki isn't sure how to handle these turn of events either.

"You ran into them didn't you?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Yep! So…I'm guessing your question was a yes to my earlier statement," answered Rikki with some humor in her voice.

Yes was indeed the answer to that. This discussion was making me think back on the events that happened earlier, from the time Cleo walked in the door, to Cleo and Lewis leaving in a mad dash.

"Rikki, you have no idea how _different_ they were acting."

"I would if you tell me."

Rikki had a point there and she also has a right to know what happened since this involves her too. So I told her everything that happened when Lewis and Cleo were here. I have to admit it was funny seeing Rikki's shocked face when I told her about Cleo and Lewis's little make out session. After I finished telling her what happened, she told me about her run in with them as well.

At least I can now take a good guess as to why they left out of here so quickly. And if that's the case, I honestly couldn't blame them for wanting to leave right away. If Ash and I were in their place we'd probably be running like that too…wait a minute! Could that be it? Could their behavior have changed because their relationship did too?

I thought back to the conversation I had with Cleo and realized that that had to be it. The more I think about it the more I wonder how I could've missed it. Cleo even said she also felt worried at first about the force when I mentioned it to her. And from personal experience I knew if Elliot didn't interfere I wouldn't be a virgin right now…Meaning Cleo and Lewis must have experienced a similar situation…but they weren't interrupted! Even if it doesn't explain everything, I at least understand more now than I did.

"Alright Emma what did you figure out?" questioned Rikki in a stern tone.

I guess the realization must have shown on my face if she asked that. Anyway I needed to tell her what I figured out.

"Their change in behavior has something to deal with them…moving _forward_ in their relationship."

"You can't be serious?" Rikki commented with clear doubt in her voice.

"I'm very serious Rikki! All the evidence points to it! Their earlier _physical_ display, the acting closer around each other more than usual, them being more interested in the status of our relationships, and based on what Cleo said to me in our earlier conversation, she and Lewis did go that far!" I shouted with aggravation.

I could tell Rikki was thinking about everything I said so I waited for her response.

"I suppose," muttered Rikki.

I wasn't too pleased with her response since it implied that she still doubted what I said was true. Just then, I realized that this was like my talk with Cleo except the positions had switched. This must have been how Cleo felt when I didn't believe the things she told me. She was trying her best to explain and answer a question that _I_ asked in the first place. And instead of at least taking what she said into consideration, I shut it down right away. No wonder she became upset with me at the end our conversation. Great now the guilt's coming back again.

"Emma!" yelled Rikki waving her hand in front of my face.

This brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?' was my simply reply.

She rolled her eyes and removed her waving hand from in front of my face.

"I was asking you what you think we should do about Cleo and Lewis's _new_ behavior."

I bit my lip in concentration, contemplating the ways we should handle the situation.

"I think…we should have one of our _private_ meetings. So the three of us can discuss this better," I suggested after some consideration.

"Fine by me. So when are we going to have the meeting?"

"Well we should have it as soon as possible. Is tomorrow afternoon ok with you?"

"Since I've got absolutely nothing to do, yes I'm ok with it."

"Then we'll just have to ask Cleo if she can meet with us tomorrow."

"So let's just call her now so we'll know," stated Rikki in a nonchalant voice.

"Actually, I don't think now would be a good time to call her," I said seriously.

"Oh? And why is that?' asked Rikki curiously.

"_Because Lewis and Cleo are most likely having sex right now and I don't want to interrupt them,"_ I answered mentally to myself.

Of course telling that to Rikki would either cause her to laugh or make her think I'm crazy. It seems the best thing to do right now is to wait until all three of us can meet to fully discuss all of this. Besides, I need to get back to work since more people are coming in.

"Let's just call her later, ok?"

"Fine," Rikki answered casually.

I gave her a suspicious look before I left the booth to continue working. Something tells me that that was too easy.

**Rikki's POV**

Once Emma went back to work and I was sure she wasn't looking, I took out my cell phone. I speed dialed Cleo's number and waited for an answer. If what Emma said was true I'll soon find out for myself. It took SIX rings before someone _finally_ answered the phone.

"What is…it Rikki? I'm…busy," Cleo breathed out in irritation.

I raised a brow at this, but continued anyway.

"Emma and I wanted to talk with you _in private _and I wanted to know if you were free to meet with us tomorrow," I explained casually.

A few moments passed and I haven't gotten any response to what I said, so I started calling Cleo's name.

"Cleo?"

"……"

"Cleo!"

"……"

"Cleo!!"

"……"

"CLEO!!" I shouted making all heads in the place turn in my direction.

I was about to address the starring but before I could I heard Cleo's voice.

"Yes?" Cleo asked in a rushed and ragged tone.

I was getting annoyed by all of this, so the first thing I did has give everyone who was still staring in my direction a hard glare. This made the staring stop, so now I could focus on my telephone conversation with Cleo in peace. Well not exactly peace because I could tell Cleo hadn't been paying attention and I did not like that at all.

"Cleo did you hear anything I said?!" I asked expressing my irritation.

"……Sorry Rikki…what were you saying?" asked Cleo, her voice sounding normal again.

Knowing that I have her attention now, I took a deep breath to calm myself before answering again.

"I was asking you if you were free to meet up with me and Emma at our special meeting place tomorrow."

"Oh…um, hold on ok?"

"Fine, but I'm not holding on forever Cleo. I do have minute limits," I said humorously, making her laugh a little before she told me to wait again.

While I was waiting I could vaguely hear Cleo talking in the background. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but I did know that she was talking to someone else. Although I couldn't hear the other person's voice very well, I didn't need to, to know who it was. After several more minutes Cleo replied back.

"What time tomorrow?"

"Afternoon, around two,"

"That's fine with me. So I'll see you and Emma then."

"I guess you will…and since I forgot to ask you earlier, how are you and Lewis doing?" I asked her with mocking curiosity.

It was time for me to see if Emma's suspicions were right.

"We're fine Rikki," stated Cleo bearing an edge of exasperation in her voice.

"Good…so what was that important thing you two had to do that you mentioned earlier?"

I knew I was pushing it, but I need to know for sure if they've advanced in their relationship. However the way things are going it sure sounds like it.

"……That's personal Rikki," Cleo answered with a more amount of annoyance in her voice.

I could tell by how she sounded that I was indeed digging too much, meaning that Emma was right.

"_But just to make sure, I'll push one more button,"_ I thought to myself as I formed a smirk with my lips.

"Of course it is…so was I interrupting it?"

"……….."

Not hearing an immediate response was all the verification I needed.

"Cleo, Lewis, you still there?" I asked in a fake singsong tone.

"Bye Rikki," Lewis hastily said with aggravation before rapidly ending the call.

I had to laugh quietly to myself while putting my cell phone away. Just then I noticed Emma coming towards me with a displeased look on her face.

"Rikki, please tell me you didn't do what I think you just did?!" Emma irritably questioned.

"Emma you found out your way, and I found out my way," I answered before putting a smile on my face as I got out of the booth.

She still wore a serious expression on her face clearly saying she was not amused.

"Rikki, that was still rude," replied Emma firmly.

I just rolled my eyes at this.

"Whatever," I stated in a bored voice while walking away from her.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Well since your busy with work and Cleo's busy with Lewis, there's no point in me staying around here. So I'll catch you later," I said before making my way towards the door.

However I stopped myself just before I reached the door and looked back at Emma.

"Oh and by the way, Cleo's meeting us around two tomorrow," was the last thing I said before leaving the JuiceNet.

**Lewis's POV**

Once I ended the call with Rikki, Cleo tuned off her cell phone then got out of the bed and picked up her shorts from the floor to put her phone back in the pocket. After that phone call with Rikki I don't blame her for turning it off. Cleo had put her phone on speaker so I was able to hear the entire conversation. That Rikki never ceases to amaze me; she just _had_ to make it obvious that she knew what we were doing.

"Do you think meeting with them will truly help?" Cleo asked as she got back in the bed and moved her body closer to mine.

I put my arms around her waist and looked directly at her.

"I think it will, besides if something was going to happen I would know remember," I responded with a small smile.

Cleo grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck in response.

"Well in that case, I shouldn't waste any more time worrying," she said softly leaning her head towards mine.

I realized what she was doing so I leaned my head in her direction so our lips could meet for a kiss. While we were kissing, I tuned my mate on her back so I could be on top of her. I left her lips and started leaving tender kisses from her chin to her neck. I felt her body shiver from pleasure, which brought a smirk to my lips. However my smirk turned into a frown when I heard my cell phone ringing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cleo yelled in frustration.

I sighed as I removed myself from Cleo and reached my arm out to grab my pants from the floor. I took my phone from my pants pocket and checked to see who was calling me. "Who is it now?" asked Cleo with some annoyance in her voice as she tuned on her side to face me.

"I'm not sure. I don't recognize the number," I told her gaining a curious look on my face as my phone continued to ring.

"Well the sooner you answer it the sooner you can hang up," Cleo replied irritably.

I don't blame her for feeling this way, this is the_ third_ time we've been interrupted and I have to admit I'm not exactly happy about it either. But despite how I was feeling I answered the call in the most causal tone I could muster at this time.

"Hello?" I asked carefully since I didn't know who I was speaking to.

"Is this Lewis?" the person asked back.

As soon as I heard the person's voice, I knew right away who it was. Though I knew who it was now, it still surprised me that he would call me. Cleo must have noticed the surprise displayed on my face because she quietly asked me who it was. So I decided to answer both of their questions at the same time.

"Yes Max, it's me," I answered back in a more friendly tone while seeing the shocked expression on Cleo's face.

**A/N: For those who wanted Zane/Rikki it will happen soon! I promise the wait will be worth it! Also for those who were wondering, Lewis and Cleo were doing it at Lewis's house. **

**P.S. Please let me know if the characters (mainly Rikki) were OOC or not. **

**Thank You!**


	5. Informative Meetings

**A/N: So sorry this took such a long time to update. Hopefully this chapter and the next will make it up to you.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Stressing"_

**Chapter 5: Informative Meetings **

**Max's POV**

I had been anxiously waiting for Lewis to show up as soon as he told me he was on his way. I was currently waiting on my patio with various papers and books all over the table. I made sure that I had all the information I needed available in front of me so that when Lewis arrived, I'd be ready for our discussion. What I had to tell him was very important and I just hope that I'm not too late in giving him this information. I looked down at my watch for probably the thirtieth time already since I've been waiting out here. I knew I should be more patient considering that I asked to meet with him so sudden and unexpectedly, but I also knew this couldn't wait either. Just as I was about to look at my watch again, I suddenly spotted Lewis walking toward me. I let out a small sigh of relief when I saw him and eagerly waited for him to come closer.

"Max," greeted Lewis with a small smile as he finally approached me.

"Lewis; thank you for coming in such short notice I hope I hadn't caused any inconvenience on you," I replied back to which I noticed a quick grimace appear on his face letting me know that I had indeed interrupted him at a bad time

Yet he quickly waved it off before gaining a serious look on his face.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about? You mentioned it was very important," he asked bringing me back to the matter at hand.

"Yes it is. It is about the next full moon," I started which I saw gained his upmost attention.

"Is this one dangerous?" he questioned with a protective tone that I've never heard in his voice before.

But then again I understand his concern since the full moon wasn't always good news for mermaids in the first place. In fact I've felt the same way time and time again when I had my own group of mermaids to be concerned about. However even though this full moon was important, I didn't want to make the boy be unnecessarily worried over it.

"Now don't worry, this full moon isn't life threating or anything like that. It is more of it unusual effect than anything else," I said to him causing him to loosen up a bit, which I am grateful for.

"So what does this one do then?" he wondered in a more normal voice.

I sighed and took a moment to gather my thoughts so I could explain it the best that I could to him.

"Well it more has to do with the current time and year really," I began before I took another pause to gather my thoughts.

As I was thinking on exactly how to bring this certain topic up I could've sworn that I heard Lewis mutter mating season in a low voice. Then again it could have just been a combination of my old hearing and hopefulness which made me hear things. Nonetheless I needed to finish telling him about the full moon.

"You see like every animal they have a certain time or season for certain things and mermaids are no exception. And well these things include…um, how do I put this…well they…"

"Max, I'm seventeen years old and I study advanced biology. You don't have to explain the details," he replied with a laugh making me feel a little embarrassed.

"Right, well I guess it's a good thing I don't have children then because I doubt I could handle conversations like this for the rest of my life," I joked though I meant what I said regardless.

This caused another chuckle to come from Lewis which helped to lighten up my mood. However I quickly remembered that I still had more to say, though at least I could now avoid the uncomfortable part of it.

"The point is that it's the mermaid's mating season. So if the girls have been acting differently lately you now know the reason," I told him waiting for a response from him about what I said.

A very thoughtful expression came on his face, most likely trying to remember if the girls had indeed behaving oddly recently.

"Now that you mention it, Cleo has been more intimate with me these last few days," he finally said making a sigh come from my mouth.

"_So it has already started. But it appears I'm not too late,"_ I thought to myself.

"Listen to me very carefully Lewis. During this time the girls will become different, to the point that I believe it's not even them anymore."

"What do you mean Max, sure Cleo is being more flirty but I know it's still her," Lewis rebuked with a small frown growing on his lips.

I could tell by how he sounded that he was getting a little angry about what I said and I really couldn't blame him. Once again I could see myself in Lewis and almost smiled at how history seemed to keep repeating itself right before my eyes.

"Yes now she is still the same but the more we go into the season the changes will become more drastic, especially on the nights when there is a full moon. When those nights come they…it's as if another person has taken their place. The only thing that that person will want is to mate. Mating is all that person will want or care about and nothing will stop that drive until the sun comes up or they finally mate. And if they do mate on the night of the full moon then they including their partner will be mermaids forever to where not even the fifty year full moon can take their powers away," I tried to explain to him, hoping he would understand the situation better.

When I looked at Lewis, I could clearly see the wheels turning in his head. He didn't say anything for a while until the serous expression on his face returned.

"What happens to those who have mated before the night of the full moon?" he asked with curiosity and slight worry present in his voice.

"Why, do you know if the other girls…"

"No they haven't, but it could be a possibility since the full moon is still a couple of days away," he answered quickly.

Lewis had a good point there though unfortunately I would have to disappoint him.

"I'm afraid that I don't know the answer to that. That never became an issue with my mermaids so I didn't really research that part. Yet that is why I'm telling you all this now so that won't have to become an issue," I told him honestly.

Disappointment and worry were the only two emotions clearly shown on Lewis's face, which made me feel bad as well.

"Do you mind if I can borrow your research on mating. Maybe I can find more information on it," he requested.

"Of course, I have it all right here," I told him showing him all of the things that I had placed on the table earlier.

He swiftly glanced at all the materials before he began to gather and collect them in his arms. When he seemed to have everything he needed, he turned to me with a grateful look.

"Thanks Max, I'm sure all of this will be a big help," Lewis replied graciously.

"Anytime Lewis, I sorry I couldn't be of more help to you though," I apologized, yet a smile came to his lips.

"Trust me Max, you've helped us out a lot more then you think," he stated before we each said our goodbyes to one another.

**Lewis's POV**

I rubbed my eyes in fatigue for the seventh time tonight. Ever since I got back home after leaving Max's place I started doing research right away. However researching things about mermaids especially mermaids mating was not an easy thing to do at all. I felt even more gratefully now to Max for lending me his research to help give me a good place to start. This time a yawn came out of my mouth, telling my how tired I really was. I decided to glance at the time on my laptop and saw to my surprise that it was two thirty in the morning.

"_Have I really been on this laptop for six hours? No wonder I feel so exhausted,"_ I thought to myself rubbing my eyes once more.

I debated with myself if I should try to do a little more searching before I go to bed. It's not like I hadn't found anything in all this time, in fact I had found several interesting things about the whole mating experience, but there is always more to be found and I didn't want to stop until I was sure I had all the information I needed. However another yawn escaping my mouth gave me my final answer. Sighing in defeat I began saving all my work before shutting down my laptop and calling it a night.

I slowly began to stir from my slumber when I felt something soft being pressed against the right side of my neck. As I tried to move any part of my body I instantly felt some kind of weight was on me preventing me from moving at all. I then slowly opened my heavy eyelids to find out what was going on and when I did I was shocked to see it was another person's body on top of mine. I also soon realized that the soft thing that was pressing on my neck were a pair of lips. I started panicking at the thought that some random person was giving me a hickey while I was sleeping, to which I was about to push the person off before the person brought their head from my neck to right in front of my face.

"Good morning mate," Cleo said affectionately with a huge grin on her face.

I immediately relaxed realizing it was just Cleo.

"_Well duh, who else would it have been?"_ why inner conscious added making me feel slightly embarrassed that I thought it had been some kind of pervert instead.

Though I could just blame it on the fact that I did just wake up and that my mind wasn't all there yet, yeah I'll go with that.

"Good morning to you to mate," I finally replied back with a huge smile of my own.

Cleo smile grew even more before she leaned her face even closer to mine to where our foreheads touched.

"Do you perhaps want to make this a great morning instead?" she suggested in an alluring voice, letting me know exactly what she had in mind.

"I'm always up for having a great morning," I replied back in a husky tone before pressing my mouth against hers.

I felt her immediately respond as her lips pressed deeper into the kiss while I felt her arms snake their way around my neck. I wanted to touch her body as well so I managed to pull my arms out of their confinement and wrapped them tightly around her midsection. I soon felt her tongue making its way into my mouth and I gladly let my own tongue join hers for a wrestling match. As our kiss was becoming more passionate I felt Cleo's arms slide down to my stomach before her fingers made their way under my shirt. I moaned into our kiss as her fingers starting tracing the lines of my chest in a tender way. Wanting to return the favor, my fingers made their way under her shirt and began massaging her backside with a fluent motion. It was her turn to moan through our kiss and I've got to admit I love that sound coming from my mate. However the sound of the doorknob on my bedroom door being turned immediately snapped Cleo and I out of our make out session.

"Lewis honey, are you up yet?" I heard my mother say from the other side of the door as the door creaked open slightly.

Cleo looked panicked for a second before she immediately reacted. Just as the door was about to open all the way, she used her powers to create a strong enough wind to close the door back before hastily rushing over to the door and locking it. Her actions had surprised me and I was just about to ask her why she suddenly looked the door like that until I started right in her eyes. Thanks to our connection I immediately knew what she had done and I completely understood her cause for alarm.

"Lewis?" I heard my mom say in surprise, especially since I'm sure she wasn't expecting the door to close on her like that.

Seeing the still troubled look on Cleo's face, I knew I had to come up with something quick so my mom wouldn't try to renter my room.

"Oh sorry about that mom, but I'm still not dressed yet," I answered quickly hoping she would believe me.

"Well alright then, I just wanted to let you know that Cleo had stopped by earlier to see you but I told her you were probably still asleep so she said that she would come back later today," my mom announced causing me to give Cleo an "is that so look" to which a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Thanks mom, I'll talk to Cleo right now," I told her before throwing an amused smile at Cleo's way.

"No problem sweetie," she replied before she finally left her place from my bedroom door.

When I was sure my mom wasn't coming back I got up from the bed and walked over to my mate before pulling her close to me. I then leaned in to kiss those soft lips that I loved so much and I could feel her return the kiss as her arms went around my neck for the second time that day.

"Seems my mate was a little naughty this morning," I said teasingly after our lips parted from the kiss.

This produced a smile on her face while her fingers started combing through my hair.

"I just couldn't help myself; I wanted to see you so badly," she confessed with an adorable yearning tone in her voice that drove me wild.

"Hey don't worry I'm not complaining at all. In fact I wouldn't mind if you ever feel the need to do it again," I responded seductively since the thought of my mate sneaking in my room every morning just to wake me up made me all the more aroused.

"Well in that case I'll be the first thing you will see every morning from now on," she declared before her hand brought my head down to meet hers for another kiss.

After another brief but passionate make out session with my mate and a quick hot shower later, I was now getting dressed in front of Cleo who hadn't left my room this whole time. She was just sitting on my bed with her legs dangling on the edge of the matrass, gazing at me with desire in her eyes as she watched me dress myself

"_Oh man, if she keeps looking at me like that I might start undressing myself instead,"_ I thought as I started fumbling over fastening the buttons on my shirt.

That's when Cleo left the bed to walk right in front of me and grab the sides of my shirt causing my breath to hitch from our sudden closeness.

"Why don't I help you with this," she said with a bright smile before she began fastening the buttons on my shirt for me, bringing a warm smile on my own face.

"So what did Max want to talk to you about anyway? I hope it was important," she suddenly asked after she finished buttoning up my shirt.

I could tell by her voice that she was still a little upset about us being interrupted yesterday yet I figured once she hears what I have to say she won't feel that way anymore.

"Oh it was, in fact I think you'll be very happy with what I have to tell you," I told her with a grin making a curious expression cross her face.

**Cleo's POV**

I couldn't believe how fast time flew by. By the time my mate and I finished talking it had been almost time for me to meet the girls at Mako Island. So my mate and I had to say our goodbyes for the time being while I went to go meet the girls and he went back to doing more research. Yet even though we had to depart, I couldn't stop feeling happy and relieved when the problem with the girls' mating issues would be resolved soon. For the first time in a long while I couldn't wait for the night of the full moon to come.

"_Though we still don't know what will happen if I see the full moon since I'm already mated. Oh well we'll deal with it when the time comes, for now the girls come first," _I contemplated to myself as I continued swimming in the ocean to Mako Island.

I had reached the moon pool in record time and as soon as my head popped up from the water Rikki and Emma had greeted me. I smiled and greeted them back as I reached the end of the moon pool where the other two were.

"So now that we're all here let's talk about you and Lewis's new relationship status," commented Rikki with an amused glint in her eye.

Emma rolled her eyes at Rikki's bluntness but added on her two cents as well.

"So is it true that you both…you know…went to the next level?" she asked a little nervously which made me chuckle.

"It's ok to say the word 'sex' Em were teenagers after all and to answer your question yes we did," I told her causing her to slightly blush.

"So you're going to give us the dets or what?" remarked Rikki with a grin.

"Rikki!" exclaimed Emma looking at her with a disproving glare.

"What? I want to know," she replied back which seemed to irritate Emma a little more.

Not wanting an argument to start between the two literally polar opposite mermaids, I decided to answer Rikki's question before Emma could retaliate.

"I really can't explain it; it's just something you have to experience for yourselves. But I will say this it changes your life for the better," I told them honestly making a skeptical look form on Rikki's face.

"Are you sure about that because frankly you and Lewis have been acting weird lately, no offense," said Rikki to which I just smiled knowing that was her way of showing her concern.

"None taken Rikki, you'll understand when it happens with you and Zane," I declared causing her to snort in disagreement at my words.

"Right Cleo, I don't know if you've noticed but Zane it's the romantic type and neither am I so I doubt it will happen between us anytime soon."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Rikki you never know. Lewis and I hadn't expected for it to happen when it did," I stated causally before my eyes widened in alarm and my hand quickly went over my mouth at realizing what I just told them.

I saw their eyes widen in surprise as it seemed my words had fully registered in their brains.

"Wait a minute Cleo, are you telling us it was an accident?" seriously asked Emma, now gazing at me with strict eyes that made me nervous enough to avoid her gaze.

"Sort of, we started with just making out but then before we knew it things kind of went further than that," I nervously replied gaining an immediate reaction from them.

"Cleo, please tell me you and Lewis at least used some kind of protection!" shouted Emma in urgency at me causing me to lower myself a little more under the water to where only my head and neck were exposed, which gave them the answer.

"Are you crazy? Even I know better than that!" reprehended Rikki giving me the 'I can't believe you did that' look.

"What if you become pregnant Cleo?" added Emma with urgency and worry all over her face.

It took me a moment the register what Emma just said before I realized that that was their true reason for concern causing me to mentally laugh at the situation. They didn't know what I did which is why they were so frantic about the whole situation.

"_Guess I better tell them before they blow a fuse,"_ I joked to myself feeling more confident now that I understood why they were upset.

"Girls calm down. That's not going to happen," I stated as I rose up slightly from the water to better face them.

"And you're sure about that," retorted Rikki in a sarcastic tone.

Even though Emma didn't say anything I could tell she shared the same skepticism as Rikki did. Seeing this I knew I had to tell them what I knew but at the same time I was dreading to tell them because it might upset them even more. However they have to find out sooner or later and it's best if they find out now.

"The reason I'm sure that I won't become pregnant is because…because I can't," I told them fretfully, once again lowered my head to avoid their stares.

"What are you talking about Cleo, of course you can especially without any protect…"

"No Emma, I mean I _can't_ get pregnant a-and…neither can you and Rikki. Lewis did some research and it turns out that a mermaid can't reproduce. There's more to it but I figure I'll spare you girls all the elaborate and scientific explanations," I admitted truthfully causing immediate silence to follow afterwards.

Both Rikki and Emma gained unreadable expressions on their faces making me wonder and worry about how they are taking the news. It felt like forever until one of them finally spoke.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe Lewis overlooked something while researching or maybe that only applies to certain mermaids or something else," supplied Emma hopefully, however I could hear the slight fear in her voice causing me to feel guilty that I would have to disappoint her.

The truth was that as soon as my mermaid and human consciousness became one after mating, lots of information about being a mermaid instilled naturally into my mind. There were just things I knew about being a mermaid now that I never knew before and not being able to have any offspring is one of them. I closed my eyes momentarily to prepare for any bad reaction the girls might have before I spoke.

"I know it's true, I can feel it and I know you both can too. I'm sorry."

Again there was absolute silence around us, not one of us knew what to say at that moment. The girls were probably still trying to digest the news and are trying to figure out how to handle it all. I did feel bad about having to tell them this but when they truly understand more about being a mermaid then I'm sure they will feel better. After all even though we can't have offspring there are still plenty advantages of being a mermaid too, they just don't know it yet. Deciding it was time to change the gloomy feeling present I figured this was the perfect time to tell them what I really wanted them to know.

"Um, I do have good news to tell you," I announced hoping it will lighten up the atmosphere a little.

This seemed to get their attention as they were knocked out their thoughts and looked at me in response.

"We won't have to worry about the full moon this time," I said with a little optimism in my voice.

"How come?" casually asked Rikki, which a little surprised me since she hadn't opened up her mouth for a while now.

"It's another one of those special full moons, I'm not sure exactly what this one does but it should be harmless compared to the others. Max had talked to Lewis yesterday about it and confirmed that this full moon is nothing dangerous. You can ask Lewis yourselves if you want," I explained to them.

"Really?" asked Emma and Rikki at the same time.

"Yep," I answered positively causing relief to show on their faces.

"Well it looks like I get to have Saturday all to myself," Rikki commented in a laid back manner, seemingly returning to her usual self.

"I had told Ash that I couldn't work late Saturday evening but I guess I will be able to do it now," Emma replied thoughtfully also acting like herself again.

"You're really a wild card Em," remarked Rikki in a serious though teasing tone which Emma gladly ignored.

"So what do you plan to do Saturday Cleo?" Emma asked me, however Rikki hastily replied to that before I could say anything.

"Please; I bet she and Lewis are just going to have sex all night long," she answered making my cheeks turn completely red.

"Seriously Rikki?" reprehended Emma string disbelievingly at Rikki.

However the real reason I was blushing was because I had immediately become very aroused at the thought of being intimate with my mate for such a long time. I couldn't help the large grin that broke out on my face the more I imagined how wonderful that night would be.

"Actually, Rikki might be right," I admitted joyfully as my grin got bigger from the hilarious surprised looks on their faces.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Zane/Rikki! Expect it soon!**


	6. The True Flame Can't Be Extinguished

**A/N: The chapter that all Zane/Rikki fans have been waiting for!**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Stressing"_

**Chapter 6: The True Flame Can't Be Extinguished **

**Rikki's POV**

It was Saturday evening, the night of the full moon and I was currently being escorted by Zane who was bringing me to his house after telling me his surprise was finally ready. I admit when he showed up to my house in a tuxedo and carrying a dress bag in his arms I had been shocked. I had grown even more curious about this surprise when he wanted me to take the dress bag and told me I needed to dress formally. I admit that I had been hesitant to go out with Zane because of the full moon, but then I had remembered what Cleo told us a few days ago so I had finally decided to take the dress from Zane. Wouldn't you know it that the dress he gave me was the exact same one he gave me before and his response was that it was more about the significance of it and not about the money. I hadn't been too sure if I believed him or not but I had decided to get on the back of his motorcycle properly dressed and go with him anyway. When we at last arrived at the front of his house he shocked me by covering my eyes with a blindfold.

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" I asked in an annoyed but playful tone.

"Well knowing you, if I told you to close your eyes, you'd take a peek and ruin the surprise," Zane joked as I felt him leading me inside the house.

I had to smirk at that because I knew he was right. It's hard for me to handle surprises since I'm not one that likes being caught off guard; however for Zane I can make an exception. Though there's no way I'm telling him that!

Zane continued leading me and I started getting excited as thoughts of what the surprise could be went around in my mind. I tried my best not to show it, but when Zane stated that we were almost there, I knew he could tell how eager I was. We eventually came to a stop and he let go of me, telling me to take the blindfold off. I did as told and untied the cloth that was covering my eyes. When my eyes were finally uncovered I was stunned at what I saw. We were in a candlelit dining room with a dinner table set for two. Basically the room looked like the inside of a fancy restaurant, the only difference was that there was only one dinner table (the small square kind) and trays and bowls of food were already on the table and waiting to be eaten.

"Judging by the look on your face and lack of response, I'm guessing you like it," humored Zane.

"It's nice…though it would've been easier if we just went to an actual restaurant," I commented giving him a playful smile.

"It would…but then I wouldn't have been able to cook the food for you then, now would I," he responded as a smirk grew on his lips.

I looked at him immediately when I heard that and knew surprise had to be shown on my face.

"You…Zane Bennett…actually cooked?" I said with clear disbelief in my voice.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" he asked putting on a mock hurt look on his face.

I purposely lowered my head a little and avoided eye contact with him as a small teasing smile graced my lips, giving Zane my answer to his question. I could tell he got the message as he started getting an annoyed look on his face.

"Here I am trying to be romantic, and all I get in return is skepticism!" exasperated Zane, though he sounded upset, I could tell that he was still being humorous.

"Well; what else do you expect from me when you told me you cooked?" I questioned with sarcasm and a sly grin.

After I said that a mischievous smirk appeared on his face as he pulled me closer to him.

"I expected something like this," he whispered to me before pressing his lips on mine for a tender kiss.

I closed my eyes as I leaned more into the kiss, while my arms encircled his neck and his hands were on my waist. Suddenly, I felt my tongue slide against his teeth, asking permission to enter. This took me by surprise because I had no idea where this action came from. Nevertheless I quickly got over my surprise and tried to break off the kiss only to find that I couldn't. I tried to move my arms, legs, head anything so I could break away from Zane. Yet no matter how hard I tried, my body seemed to have a mind of its own. This was further proven when my tongue rubbed slower and harder against his teeth demanding entrance into his mouth.

I felt Zane shudder in response, whether from surprise or delight I wasn't sure. However I soon got my answer when his tongue greeted mine. My tongue reacted immediately to this and started fighting with his for dominance. I felt my body moving closer to his and his doing the same. My hands moved from his neck to the back of his head and pushed his head closer to me, making the kiss deepen. I then felt one of Zane's hands move from my waist to my thigh causing a moan to produce from my mouth. I knew then that this had to stop now! I don't know what's going on here and Zane clearly doesn't know either! I made another attempt to get back control of my body but no matter how hard I tried it ended with the same result. Fortunately for me, air was soon needed and Zane and I (or more accurately my body) had to break off the kiss.

I felt myself panting from the kiss, but also a huge smile was formed on my face at the same time. Since my eyes seemed to be glued to Zane, I could see him in a similar breathless, yet grinning state as my body was. Even through all this, neither Zane nor my body had left the position they were in during the kiss. Once our breaths evened out Zane spoke.

"If I knew this would happen, I would've cooked for you sooner," he humored with a grin still on his face.

Now that my mouth was free I tried to open my mouth and speak so I could tell him that something was wrong and that he was an idiot to not notice this. Unfortunately it seemed I couldn't even do that! So all I can do is hope that my lack of response to his statement would start to get through that big head of his. I felt my lips form from a smile to a smirk and then to my surprise a response came out of my mouth.

"I would've told you to cook for me sooner too," my body replied making Zane chuckle.

I can't believe this! It's bad enough I lose control of my body, but my voice too! Now there's no way for me to tell Zane what's happening! So all I can do is watch? When I noticed Zane was about to speak again, I calmed myself down some so I wouldn't miss anything that was happening. Just in case there's a chance for me to gain back control of myself.

"Speaking of dinner, we should eat before the food gets cold. We don't want my hard work to go to waste, do we?" he asked playfully as he removed his hands from their positions to grab mine in his.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind that if we could replace dinner with where we just left off," my body said in a soft seductive voice while pressing closer to his body.

Zane looked like he was losing it badly and as much as I wanted to; I couldn't blame him for that. I was starting to enjoy the closeness of our bodies and seeing Zane lose his composure like this. Maybe this isn't so bad…No! I won't give in like that! I refuse to let my body take over my mind too! Yet, Zane's voice broke through my rant.

"Rikki…are you…serious about that?" he asked in a somewhat shaky but eager voice.

My body responded to his question by giving Zane a passionate kiss. My body ended the kiss and locked eye contact with Zane.

"That better have answered your question because I don't want to waste time explaining it to you," my body said with a stern tone.

Zane gained a serious look on his face and tightened the hold he had on my hands.

"It did," he stated softly but with certainty before slowly moving his head towards me, going in for another kiss.

But before he could kiss me, my body placed my finger on his lips ceasing his action. A questioning look appeared on Zane's face and I too was a little surprised by this. It was obvious what my body wanted to happen and now Zane did too, so why did my body stop him? However it didn't take long for me to get my answer as my mouth opened.

"Not here," was the simple, yet significant reply.

Understanding was shown in Zane's eyes and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Follow me then," he instructed as removed one of his hands from mine while the other hand still held mine.

He used his hold on my hand to gently pull me while leading me out of the dinning room and up the stairs. When we reached the top of the stairs, he took us down a hall and stopped us in front of a door. After he opened the door and we both entered the room, I could tell that this was his room.

"So, what do you think?" Zane asked as he closed and locked the door.

My head moved from left to right, with my eyes doing the same. Since I had no control over this I had to observe the room as well.

"It's definitely you Zane," my body replied with a slight grin formed on my lips.

"That was a compliment, right?" he apprehensively asked.

My body moved closer to Zane and gave him a short tender but strong kiss on his lips. Once my body ended the kiss, I felt my lips curve into a smirk,

"It's whatever you think it is," my body merely answered.

Zane smiled and put his hands around my waist, pulling my body closer to him.

"Then I should thank you for the compliment," he replied before placing numerous kisses along my neck.

A light moan escaped my mouth to which Zane responded to by nibbling and sucking my neck. While he was doing this, my hands had unbuttoned his shirt and were now roaming around his well developed chest. I really wanted this to stop because, as much as I hate to admit it, I was enjoying this. I may not be in control of my actions, but it didn't stop me from experiencing the feelings that came from them. I know if this keeps up I'll eventually give in to this and that's something I definitely don't want to happen.

I suddenly felt Zane's hands pulling down the zipper on the back of my dress and then slid down my dress enough to expose my breasts to him. Yet before he could do anything else, my body stopped him monetary and slid off the dress completely leaving only my panties on. After the dress was off my body went towards the bed and laid down on it giving Zane the whole view of my front side. Once that was done, my face looked directly at Zane and gave him a predatory smirk. It didn't take him long to get the hint, so he took off his shirt and pants leaving him in only his boxers. He then got on the bed and crawled his way towards me making him hover over me.

"Are you sure about this, Rikki?" Zane asked looking at me seriously.

I felt my face gain an annoyed expression.

"For the last time, I'm sure. Now are we going to do this or are you going to chicken out?" I heard myself ask mockingly.

My hope of finding a way out of this is officially demolished. There's no way Zane will let that chicken out comment go. So when I saw that smirk form on Zane's lips, I knew we wouldn't stop until we lost our virginity. I hated to admit it, but I knew there was no way to stop this now. I can't believe it has gotten this far and I can't do anything to stop it. I never thought I would ever summit to anything or anyone, that I would let nothing or no one control me. But it looks like I have no choice but to let my body take over me. I won't waste my energy on a now official futile fight.

When I felt Zane caressing one of my breasts, moans constantly escaped my mouth. I felt the sensations from his touch and I let the feelings take over me too. I've decided that since this is happening, I might as well enjoy it. After all they say if you can't beat them, join them, right? With my mind made up, for the first time I gave in and I'm surprised at the results of this. I instantly felt the need for Zane to be in me. I wanted him more than ever now, for us to be one and for us to be one step closer to becoming mates.

I then felt him sucking on my other breast as I said his name in a pleading yet demanding voice. He seemed to get the message, but Zane being Zane had to toy with me. He started sucking my other breast teasingly, while using his hand to remove the last of my clothing. He then put one of his fingers slowly and gently into my entrance, preparing and taunting me at the same time. He put another finger in me, so now two of his fingers were rubbing inside me causing my juices to flow on his fingers. Despite the pleasured moans and gasps that came from me, I really wanted to hit him for playing with me like this. His teasing was making me impatient and the desire for him to take me, grow.

"Damn it Zane! You better…take me now…or I'm going to…seriously hurt you!" I yelled to him in a threatening way.

I needed to let him know this was serious and that playtime was over. I wanted us to at least have this part of the mating ritual done, that way we would be guaranteed to be the others mate. When I felt his fingers leave me, I could tell he got that I was serious in my threat and he started to remove his boxers.

"Zane?" we suddenly her his father shout from downstairs.

We both cringed when we heard his father's voice causing us to cease our actions. I was angry that we had been interrupted when we were so close to unification and by the looks of it Zane was feeling the same way. This was further proven by what he said next.

"Damn it! He wasn't supposed to back from his business trip until Monday," Zane commented with irritation.

"Zane?" Mr. Bennett yelled again, only this time he sounded louder which meant he was getting closer to our location.

"You think if we remain quiet he'll think nobody is here?" I asked Zane.

"Let's hope so, I wouldn't mind finishing where we left off," he answered giving me a sly smirk.

"Well if you weren't playing so much we would have finished by now," I retorted.

"Fine…no more playing," he said quietly before moving back on top of me and catching my lips in a strong romantic kiss.

I could feel the strong emotions Zane was putting into this kiss and knew that he was serious about his playtime ending. Realizing this, I too put all of the feelings I had for him in this kiss.

"I saw the dining room Zane! I know you're here and not alone either!" he shouted as some anger inched into his voice as the sound of footsteps grew even louder.

That was it! I'm not letting him interrupt our mating! I broke off the kiss from Zane and told him to let me get up. I could tell he was confused by this but I'm glad he got off of me anyway. I wasted no time and went directly to the window in his room.

"Rikki, What are you doing?" he asked me in a confused voice.

I allowed a smirk to graze my lips as I pulled open the curtains, letting the beautiful moonlight enter the room.

"Getting more power," I replied before gazing up intensively at the full moon that was high in the sky.

The smirk on my face grew when I felt the wonderful surge of power flowing into me and I knew nothing would stop me and my future mate from becoming one now.

"Are you alright Rikki?" I heard Zane ask as he put his hand gently on my shoulder.

I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I've never been more alright," I proclaimed as I leaned up to kiss him once again.

He of course responded right away and closed his eyes as the kiss became stronger and passionate. When I heard the door knob turning it was then I knew it was time to use my newly enhanced powers.

**Normal POV**

Mr. Bennett was already upset when he had to come home early because the other business company decided to drop off the deal at the last minute. Unfortunately when he went into the dining room and saw how the place was set up he knew right away that his son was here alone with his rambunctious girlfriend. He was very angry at this because he clearly told Zane that he wasn't allowed to bring anyone in this house when he was away. Yet not only did he disobey that rule but to bring his girlfriend here in a huge house with just them, Mr. Bennett could guess at all the things that would happen between them. He was beyond furious when he didn't receive any answer after he called Zane for the third time and that he was nowhere to be found, which left Zane's bedroom the only place left.

He was not surprised to find that the door to the bedroom was locked, which just increased his furry even more. He had had it when he couldn't open the door, so he gave up working on the knob and settled for barraging the door with his body. The third time was the charm as he finally busted the door open and was greatly surprised when he saw that no one was in the room.

**Zane's POV**

I felt groggy as I slowly opened my eyes. As my eyesight became clearer, I realized that I was no longer in my room if the dark night sky above was any indication. Once I got up from the ground I became shocked to find myself on a beach. After closer inspection I realized that this wasn't just any beach but the shores of Mako Island.

"_What in the world? How did I end up here? The last thing I remember was being in my room with Rikki before some kind of orange light blinded me….Wait, where's Rikki?"_ I frantically thought after noticing that Rikki wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Rikki? Rikki, where are you?" I shouted as I turned all around hoping to find her somewhere on the beach.

Not having any luck on the beach I figured she may be somewhere else on the island. I was getting ready to head into the woods but an astounding sight stopped me in my tracks. That same orange light I had saw in my room appeared and seemed to be actually heading towards me. It wasn't until it was coming closer did I realize that that light was fire. The strange thing was that the fire looked to be in the shape of a large spinning ball light a comet. Not only that but as it was passing through the foliage none of the flames burnt or set fire to anything in its path. Despite that I was not going to chance it coming any closer to me I started running from it in another direction, yet to my surprise the ball of fire changed its course to the same direction I took. I immediately started running away from it as fast as I could. I knew they say it's never a good idea to glance back when you're running but I couldn't help myself from seeing how close that ball of fire was. Turns out that that hadn't been a good idea after all because it was now close enough to me where I could feel the heat coming off the flames. Just as I thought I was about to be done for the ball suddenly went passed me and stopped only a few feet in front of me, making me stop running before I could end up crashing into it. Unfortunately my sudden stop wasn't perfect and I ended up slipping on the sand and felling right on my back.

A groan escaped my mouth at the impact of my back and the ground though luckily it seemed I wasn't hurt too bad. That's when I suddenly heard laughter, a very familiar one at that. I sat up quickly trying to find where the laughter was coming from and to my amazement discovered it was coming from the ball of fire gravitating in front of me.

"_Could it be?"_

"Rikki?" I questioned, staring at the ball of fire as I stood back up on my two feet.

I was caught off guard when the flames of the ball stopped spinning and began to dissipate leaving the form of Rikki exposed before me.

"Took you long enough," mocked Rikki with a huge smirk on her face.

"Wait so that ball of fire was you?" I exclaimed, not happy that my girlfriend was trying to give me a heart attack.

"I believe I made that quite clear," she retorted back with a roll of her eyes making me get angrier.

"Do you have any idea how freaked out I was! I thought I was about to be…" was all I could say before I was caught by surprise at Rikki's lips being suddenly smashed onto mine.

I tried to stay angry at her, not wanting her to think that just because she's kissing me I would forget so easily. Yet the deeper she pressed her mouth up against mine and the intrusion of her tongue wresting with mine I couldn't help but let out a satisfied moan. Her arms circled my neck as I felt her body push closer to mine made me suddenly realize that we both were still naked because those nicely sized bare breast were smashed against my uncovered chest. Before I could think more on it Rikki's lips left mine while a serious expression showed on her face.

"Let's not start anything ok? Tonight is too special to be arguing," she proclaimed while her hand went to touch the side of my face in an affectionate manner, greatly surprising me.

"Rikki…" but she just interrupted me again by placing her finger over my mouth.

"Shush, I want to continue where we left off," she declared before her lips once again took mine for a heated kiss.

I couldn't help but smirk during our kiss as my thoughts agreed completely with Rikki for us to continue what we started earlier in my room. Before I knew it, my hands gained a mind of their own and groped her soft yet firm rear. When I realized what I just did, I honestly expected a slap to my face. Yet to my surprise, Rikki soon broke off from the kiss before a huge smirk came across her face.

"Mighty eager now are we?" she teased as her arms began sliding down from my neck to my chest.

"Alright then," she added before her lips started nibbling and sucking on the side of my neck causing a small groan of pleasure to come from me.

I was getting lost in the pleasure of Rikki's treatment on my neck, figuring that by now a mark had formed. However the sudden feel of her hands grabbing my manhood had snapped me out of it. I immediately tore myself from Rikki not sure what to make of the suddenness of all this.

"What?" asked Rikki with some annoyance in her voice, probably having noticed the strange way I stared at her.

I firmed my brows at Rikki, trying to figure out what was up with her.

"What's bringing this on all of a sudden? …You haven't been around any amber grease lately, have you?" I questioned after remembering that little fiasco from a while ago.

Unfortunately, that seemed to make Rikki angry as I saw the fury enter her eyes and to my shock a small fire started to form around her. The flames didn't cover her completely like the ball of fire did but it was enough to act like a barrier around her.

"I don't believe you! I'm trying to mate with you and you decide to ruin it by asking me stupid questions!" yelled Rikki to which the flames themselves elevated higher to the anger in her voice.

Despite the twinge of fear that I felt from seeing how angry Rikki was, I was more curious about something she just said.

"Hold on, did you just use the word mate?" I asked confused to why she would say that which caused an exasperated expression to appear on her face.

"Yes Zane, mate as in mating, as in having sex, as in being bounded together forever! Don't you want that?"

I was speechless. Was she serious? However taking a glance at the hard look on Rikki's face pretty much answered my question, yet I just didn't know what to say. Nonetheless it seemed Rikki was fed up with my silence and before I knew it she threw herself at me, knocking us both down to the ground. Her arms had locked mine in place above my head while her legs were straddling my waist tightly. Her face was now only inches away from mine as I could feel her breaths grazing at my lips. I had to admit that this position was slowly but surely turning me on, but the stern look that came on Rikki's face started making me a little nervous too.

"Let me make this real simple for you Zane. Do you want to mate with me, yes or no?" she stated, staring straight into my eyes practically demanding an answer from me.

I was thrown for a loop at the ultimatum she just gave me knowing she meant every word of it. What did she expect me to say to that? As far as I know mating is for animals not people.

"_Duh your girlfriend's a mermaid!"_ was the thought that suddenly struck me making me understand the situation just a little bit better.

"_So then back to the real question, do I want to do this with Rikki? If this is the real deal then as far as I know there's no going back once it's done. Could I possibly be with Rikki for the long haul? Having constant banter exchanges, teasing and mocking each other, having more throw downs than make out sessions, dealing with her criticism, sarcastic, and rebelliousness as long as I live." _

It actually surprised me how quick the answer came to me and something in my gut knew it was the right one too. I swiftly managed to get my hands out of Rikki's grasp and rolled her to the side before quickly placing myself on top of her and smashing my lips onto hers. I deepened the kiss further letting my tongue plunge its way into her mouth. I then let my hand sneak its way to her right breast and giving it a nice squeeze causing a sound to produce from Rikki's mouth. I then took my lips from hers allowing a smirk to form on my lips.

"That better have answered your question because I don't want to waste time explaining it to you," I answered back, teasing her with the same words she said to me earlier.

I instantly saw the desire enter Rikki's eyes as her tongue made a rapid sweep over her lips before a seductive smirk made its way on her face.

"It did, but I swear Zane if you try playing with me again I'm going to burn you alive," she replied giving me a strict glare making me chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't hold back anymore, promise," I told her, giving her a peck on her forehead bringing a light smile to her face.

"Good," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned up to kiss me once more.

**A/N: So for those Zane/Rikki fans, how did I portray the couple? I was planning to have a lemon in this chapter but a new way to go about it entered my mind. So for those who wanted a Zane/Rikki lemon don't worry it will happen along with other lemons (hint, hint). Next chapter will go to Emma/Ash.**


End file.
